


Союз пойманных с поличным

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Время историй Мастрейда [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Грег приходит на работу к своему парню и видит его ужасный секрет.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Время историй Мастрейда [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994959
Kudos: 8





	Союз пойманных с поличным

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Redhanded League](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418440) by [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat). 



> Оригинальное название фанфика — «The Redhand League», что является отсылкой к рассказу сэра Артура Конан Дойля «Союз рыжих» («The Redhead League»). Red-handed — пойманный с поличным.

Грег повёл носом, чувствуя безошибочно узнаваемый запах жареной курицы. Боже, он действительно сожалел, что не пошёл на обед, но сегодня ему хотелось выкроить полчаса своего рабочего времени, чтобы встретиться с Майкрофтом. Они встречались всего полтора месяца и находились на той стадии отношений, когда готовы были пожертвовать очень многим, просто чтобы провести время вместе. Будь у него хотя бы пара свободных часов, он бы придумал что-нибудь интересное для их встречи. Например, устроить импровизированный пикник за огромным письменным столом у Майкрофта в кабинете. Они будут есть яичный салат, так что держите руки над столом. Не в этот раз.

Грег не обнаружил Антею на её рабочем месте, поэтому просто посмотрел, занят ли сейчас Майкрофт. Зелёный огонёк на устройстве стабильно горел, отлично, значит Майкрофт сейчас свободен. Постучав в дверь, Грег услышал простое «Войдите» и открыл дверь.  
— Привет, Майкрофт…

Майкрофт в удивлении поднял голову, и на его лице промелькнуло виноватое выражение.  
— Эээ, Грег… — Годы работы в полиции и измены со стороны жены заставили Грега подозревать что-то неладное.  
— Привет, — медленно сказал он. — Подумал сделать тебе сюрприз.  
— Это и правда сюрприз, — заверил его Майкрофт, поднимаясь. Его взгляд упал на что-то, спрятанное в ногах, прежде чем вернуться к Грегу, и Майкрофт ослепительно ему улыбнулся. — Почему бы нам не прогуляться? Здесь довольно душно.  
— Пахнет курицей, — сказал Грег, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Майкрофта. Был ли на его губах жирный блеск? — Удивительно, что кто-то в этих шикарных кабинетах ест плебейскую курицу.

Майкрофт стыдливо поднёс руку ко рту, но, поймав пронзительный взгляд Грега, опустил её на салфетку.  
— Оу, да… Скорее всего, один из новых стажёров.  
— Хмм, да, скорее всего, — Грег подошёл ближе.

Майкрофт, улыбаясь немного натянуто, шагнул навстречу.  
— Я поговорю с ними о том, чтобы они ели в комнате для отдыха.  
— Да, конечно, — согласился Грег, поставив обе руки на стол и наклоняясь ближе. Майкрофт тоже потянулся вперёд, ожидая поцелуя, но вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда Грег, проигнорировав его, наклонился и заглянул за край стола. Майкрофт попытался пнуть мусорную корзину, но не успел этого сделать, как Грег воскликнул:  
— Ага! — из складок галстука на груди Майкрофта Грег достал небольшой кусочек золотистой панировки. — KFC!  
— Это… — Майкрофт смущённо покраснел.  
— Если ты скажешь, что это Антея, я с тобой расстанусь, — пригрозил Грег, еле сдерживая улыбку.  
— Это был я, — Майкрофт с достоинством выпрямился, спокойно ожидая приговор. — Это я ел курицу.

Грег бы и правда рассмеялся, если бы Майкрофт не стоял перед ним с таким видом, будто его ведут на расстрел. Он был чем-то встревожен, и это уже не казалось смешным. Из-за прошлых предательств и некоторых аспектов работы они оба страдали из-за проблем с доверием, поэтому Майкрофт понимал, как ранил бы Грега, если бы сейчас соврал. Но ведь это не было чем-то серьёзным. Если честно, Грег с самого начала не мог понять, почему Майкрофт так отчаянно пытается всё скрыть.  
— Жаль, что у тебя ничего не осталось, — тоскливо произнёс Грег, отправляя кусочек панировки в рот и глядя на упаковку в мусорной корзине. — Я пропустил обед.  
— Я могу заказать доставку…

Грег снова наклонился, теперь уже намереваясь действительно поцеловать Майкрофта, и тот ответил ему с огромным облегчением.  
— Нет времени, — пробормотал Грег, поднимая руку, чтобы погладить Майкрофта по щеке. — Я отошёл на десять минут. Просто хотел поцеловать тебя, идиот. — Он нежно улыбнулся, не отрываясь от мягких губ Майкрофта. — Если у тебя есть на это время, конечно…  
— Думаю, я могу выделить тебе десять минут в качестве компенсации за глупость, — вкрадчиво пробормотал Майкрофт, притягивая Грега ближе.

***

Они не видели друг друга почти неделю, и это не было чем-то необычным, учитывая их занятость на работе. Однако они постоянно переписывались и иногда созванивались. В пятницу вечером Грег отправил Майкрофту обнадёживающее селфи в удобной домашней одежде, завёрнутый в одеяло на диване, как буррито.  
 **«Было бы неплохо провести вечер в компании. ГЛ»** — добавил он, и на этом всё закончилось.

Когда чуть позже семи в дверь его квартиры позвонили, Грег был уже глубоко погружён в какой-то дешëвый детектив в мягкой обложке, смирившись с тем, что разогреет на ужин замороженное карри и будет есть в одиночестве. Но, услышав в домофоне голос Майкрофта, Грег почувствовал, как настроение вмиг становится лучше, он открыл дверь, с широкой улыбкой на лице ожидая, пока Майкрофт поднимется по лестнице, и когда тот наконец появился в поле зрения, Грег улыбнулся ещё шире, потому что увидел в его руках знакомый пакет.  
— До утра понедельника у меня нет ничего важного, — сообщил Майкрофт с игривым блеском в глазах. — Так что… Как там говорят дети? Расслабься и посмотри Netflix?  
— Майкрофт, ты ухаживаешь за мной с помощью жареной курицы?  
— А ты возражаешь? — Майкрофт прошёл мимо, неуклюже разуваясь. Он был одет в обычный свитер, на ногах были простые ботинки на шнурках, словно он действительно забыл о делах на какое-то время.  
— Ни в коем случае! — Грег запер дверь и обнял Майкрофта сзади. — Иди сюда, секси…  
— Эй-эй, ничего себе, какой ты нетерпеливый, — рассмеялся Майкрофт, поворачиваясь, чтобы поцеловать Грега. — Соскучился по мне, да? Я должен поблагодарить огромное количество дел, что был занят по вечерам.  
— Я вообще-то говорил о курице.  
— Чудовище! — упрекнул Майкрофт, отстраняя пакет подальше.  
— Эй, отдай! — Грег схватил пакет двумя руками.  
— Как быстро ты обо мне забываешь, если речь заходит о еде.  
— Но это же курица! — жалобно простонал Грег.  
— Я знаю, как это бывает, — беззаботно сказал Майкрофт. — Шесть-семь секунд, и коммуникация полностью перекрыта*.  
— Ты что, только что процитировал мне «Молодого Франкенштейна»? — в восторге переспросил Грег.  
— Я же тебе говорил, что внимательно слушаю, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, поставив пакет на пол и притянув Грега к себе. — А теперь давай съедим неприличное количество курицы и посмотрим ещё один глупый фильм.  
— Снова делаешь мне одолжение? — пробормотал Грег, касаясь губами открытой шеи Майкрофта и улыбаясь той дрожи, которую вызвало его действие.  
— Мне нравится быть любезным, — выдохнул Майкрофт, запуская руки в волосы Грега.  
— Отлично, тогда ты отдаёшь мне всё тёмное мясо! — смеясь, Грег выхватил пакет и прыгнул на диван.  
— Подлый предатель! — взвизгнул Майкрофт, следуя за Грегом с раскрасневшимися щеками и искрящимися от веселья глазами. Грег прижал к себе пакет, пытаясь оттолкнуть Майкрофта ногами и продолжая смеяться. Между ними завязалась поистине недостойная двух джентльменов схватка, в результате которой они оба оказались взлохмаченными и помятыми, дружно трясясь от смеха.  
— Посмотри, до чего ты меня довёл! — сказал Майкрофт, проводя пальцами по линии роста волос на голове Грега, пока тот лежал у него на животе.  
— Надо же как-то отрабатывать эти калории, — ухмыльнулся Грег в ответ, поднимая голову.

Майкрофт вспыхнул.  
— Я могу придумать несколько куда более энергичных упражнений, если уж вы так хотите, инспектор.  
— Я обязательно займусь этим после того, как прикончу курицу, — пообещал Грег, садясь на колени лицом к лицу.  
— Главное, чтобы я тоже фигурировал в этом списке, — вздохнул Майкрофт, мученически улыбаясь.  
— О, ты будешь одним из первых, дорогой. Я гарантирую, — улыбнулся Грег с твёрдой уверенностью и правда выполнить свои обещания.

**Author's Note:**

> *Майкрофт отсылает к фильму «Молодой Франкенштейн», 1974 г. Вынуждена признать, у Майкрофта бесподобный вкус.


End file.
